Labyrinth
|life = 1 |lifehp = 5 |bosses = Puu Black Monster X Balrog Core }} The Labyrinth (迷宮 Meikyuu) is a giant maze where Jenka sent the Gaudi to protect the Core. It is also said to be the island's trash heap, where Quote is sent to by Misery, along with Balrog and Curly Brace. Synopsis After waking up from hitting the ground, Quote traverses through the Labyrinth and eventually encounters Curly Brace in the Camp, who is still recovering from the fight she had with Misery in the Sand Zone. After restoring all his health, Dr. Gero asks Quote to collect the Cure-All, found in the Clinic Ruins. Quote goes to the Clinic Ruins and takes the Cure-All, but has to face Puu Black in the process. When Quote gives Dr. Gero the Cure-All, he talks to Curly, who tells that the only way out of the Labyrinth is through the Boulder Chamber. Curly later disappears, taking off for the Boulder Chamber. At the Boulder Chamber, Quote meets Curly, and the two of them attempt to move the boulder together. They are soon interrupted by Balrog, who challenges Quote to a fight. Balrog eventually submits and agrees to help Quote and Curly move the boulder, on the condition that no one else knows of their encounter. Quote and Curly proceed through the passage once blocked off by the boulder. Near the end of the Labyrinth, Quote and Curly come across the Core and defeat it. They have a brief encounter with Misery and the Doctor before the Core is taken away from the chamber. The water level in the Labyrinth rises drastically, causing Quote to be knocked unconsciousness. This causes Curly to give Quote her air tank, saving his life. Placement The Labyrinth has three teleporters: two of which transport the user within the Labyrinth itself and one that leads to Arthur's House. The teleporter is initially broken, but is later fixed by Professor Booster if Quote crosses the gap to the Core without talking to him. This allows access to the Labyrinth after receiving the Booster v2.0. The exit of the Labyrinth ultimately connects to the Waterway, which leads Quote down a tall passage and prevents him from being able to go back in the Labyrinth again. Sublocations Labyrinth I Labyrinth I (迷宮I Meikyuu I) is the part of the Labyrinth Quote arrives first at. It is a vertically large room with a terminal on top of it that opens the way to the Labyrinth H. On the way up, there are purple Critters and moving blocks. At the bottom of it, there are blue robots some of which tell Quote more about what Labyrinth is, and some of which are broken. A Life Capsule is located in this room. Labyrinth H Labyrinth H (迷宮H Meikyuu H) is a small part of the Labyrinth (compared to other Labyrinth parts) which consists of a Gaudi, a broken robot and several moving blocks. Labyrinth W Labyrinth W (迷宮W Meikyuu W) is a horizontally large Labyrinth part. At the very beginning of it are located purple Critters jumping out of holes and the Labyrinth Shop, followed by a part with Gaudis (both normal and flying ones). Afterwards, entrances to the Camp and Clinic Ruins can be seen. Then, after a part with moving blocks, comes the large part of the map which is used for battling with Monster X. Labyrinth Shop The Labyrinth Shop (迷宮の店 Meikyuu no Mise) is located in Labyrinth W. The shop is run by a Gaudi named Chaba. A few items can be obtained here. When the player talks to Chaba, he says that his shop had been burgled recently thus he cannot sell anything. He offers to give or trade Quote an item depending on what weapon he has. There is also a teleporter in a high, inaccesible portion of the shop which links to Labyrinth M. It can be reached with the Machine Gun or Booster v0.8, but it only starts working after Quote has gotten to Labyrinth M. Trades Camp Camp (キャンプ Kyanpu) is a hospital in the Labyrinth where Curly is being healed by Dr. Gero and Nurse Hasumi. It is consisted of a save point, a chest and two beds, one of which is occupied by Curly. The chest cannot be accessed directly through the same entrance as the one used to speak to Curly, Dr. Gero and Nurse Hasumi, but through an alternate one a bit above. The chest itself contains an Arms Barrier. Clinic Ruins The Clinic Ruins (診療所跡 Shinryousho Ato) is right above the hospital that Dr. Gero and Nurse Hasumi are. The player can get the Cure-All after receiving the Clinic Key from Dr. Gero. The Cure-All is used to heal Curly Brace. Just after the player obtains the Cure-All, Puu Black appears as a boss and the player is not allowed to leave until it is killed. Labyrinth B In Labyrinth B (迷宮B Meikyuu B), there is a gap that separates Quote from the Boulder Chamber. A red marking seen on the ground near Quote provides an indication on when to jump. Making this jump requires Quote to run a distance for maximum jump length. If Quote falls down the gap, the player encounters Professor Booster, who they had seen earlier fall down the screen when Quote first entered the area. Aside from restarting, talking to Booster is the only way to get out of the pit and reach the Boulder Chamber, as he will give Quote the Booster v0.8. Boulder Chamber The Boulder Chamber (大石の塞ぐ所 Ōishi no Fusagu Tokoro) is a large room between parts B and M. It contains a large boulder, which blocks the door between the two sections of the Labyrinth. Once Curly is healed, Quote meets her in the boulder chamber, trying to move the rock out of the way. Though Quote helps her, the two of them alone are unable to do it. Just then, Balrog arrives to fight Quote for the final time. Once he's defeated, he begrudgingly helps the two robots toss the boulder out of the way before leaving. After he's left, a chest containing the Super Missile Launcher and a save point will appear. If the player has not obtained the Missile Launcher, it will not be possible to open the chest. Instead, a message appears saying that a charm has been placed and that it cannot be opened. Labyrinth M Labyrinth M (迷宮M Meikyuu M) is one of two areas that Quote travels with Curly Brace, and is found by passing through the exit once blocked by the giant boulder. Armor Gaudis, Fire Whirrrs, Buyobuyos and Fuzz are found in this part of the Labyrinth. The path ultimately leads to the Core room, where Quote and Curly fight the Core. Dark Place The Dark Place (暗い所 Kurai Tokoro) is the room just before the Core. It contains a save point and the entrance to the Waterway which, upon entering the room for the first time, will be barred shut. After the Core is defeated, the room floods with water, and the Waterway entrance is unblocked. The entrance to the Waterway resembles a tiger's head, similar to the one in the First Cave. This is one of the only two places with this structure in the game. Dark Place can only be visited once, because the door is locked after you go through the Waterway and get to Mimiga Village. Core room : See Core (location) Gallery Dark Place.png | Dark Place Boulder Chamber.png | Boulder Chamber Camp.png | Camp Clinic Ruins.png | Clinic Ruins Core.png | Core room Christmas Camp.png | Camp on Christmas in Cave Story+ Labyrinth Shop.png | Labyrinth Shop Inhabitants * Gaudis - A race of cockroaches that are found in the Labyrinth Shop; they do not harm Quote and can be spoken to. * Chaba - The Labyrinth's shopkeeper, who offers trades and enhancements to Quote depending on the player's inventory. * Dr. Gero - The doctor found in the Camp; he gives Quote the Labyrinth key and heals Quote's health whenever spoken to. * Nurse Hasumi - A nurse also found in the Camp. Enemies * Critter - When they see Quote, they will fly in the air and fire purple projectiles at him for a brief moment. * Gaudis - Cockroach-like enemies; the "normal" ones move along the ground and make a small hop in their walk. ** Armor - A Gaudi covered with a layer of armor on the back; they fire projectiles that may or may not be destroyed with a bullet. * Gaudi Egg - This enemy does not harm Quote, but when shot at, gives him the same pickups that a killed enemy would leave behind. * Fire Whirrr - Hovers in one place, fires a spinning projectile periodically when it sees Quote. * Buyobuyo Base - A robotic creature that stays fixed to the ground or ceiling. When Quote or Curly approaches them, they send out smaller replicates of themselves. ** Buyobuyo - Small robotic creatures that come out from Buyobuyo bases. They seek out Quote and attempt to hurt him. * Fuzz Core - A spherical enemy with smaller sphere enemies surrounding it. When it is destroyed, the surrounding enemies chase Quote. ** Fuzz - The smaller spherical enemies that circle around the Fuzz Core while it is still alive. Bosses * Puu Black - Descends and ascends to the ceiling of the Clinic during the battle; whenever it lands, black spheres surround it. * Monster X - A machine that moves on wheels; when it pauses, it fires projectiles and homing missiles after becoming vulnerable. * Balrog - Fought for the third and final time in his normal form, Balrog leaps into the air and sends destructible missiles at Quote when flying. * Core - Has multiple components that fire out bullets and protect the centre of the Core from being damaged. Items and weaponry * Arms Barrier - Found in the upper floor of the Camp, the Arms Barrier will halve the amount of weapon energy lost whenever Quote takes damage from an enemy or hazard. * Cure-All - Found in the Clinic Ruins, Quote must give this item to Dr. Gero in order for the player to proceed in the game. * Super Missile Launcher - An upgrade to the standard Missile Launcher. The missiles fired from this weapon fly faster and deal more damage than the normal missiles. * Booster v0.8 - Given by Professor Booster if the player talks to him in the Labyrinth. The Booster v0.8 allows Quote to hover in the air for a short amount of time. * Tow Rope - Located in the Core room if the player does not talk to Professor Booster in the Labyrinth before going to the Boulder Chamber. This item is necessary for rescuing Curly after the Core fight. * Curly's Air Tank - Given by Curly to Quote after he loses consciousness, this permanently equipped tool allows Quote to breathe underwater. Labyrinth Shop * Snake - A weapon created by Chaba using the player's Polar Star and Fireball. The Snake is the only weapon whose bullets can travel through walls. * Turbocharge - Given if the player has the Machine Gun; this item increases the speed at which the gun replenishes ammunition. * Whimsical Star - An equippable item given when the player has the Spur. When the gun is charged to its maximum power, stars will orbit around Quote, causing damage to enemies as well as breaking any capsules with energy crystals.